Of Broomsticks and Good Grades
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: She went into Hogwarts with one thing to prove: That Muggle born witches and wizards were just as good as the PureBloods. She just didn't take in account a certain Quidditch captain and falling in love. Riley Corr will be in for a wild ride at Hogwarts
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Riley Taylor Corr and I'd first met him on the train on the way to Hogwarts for my first year. I had been 11 and so had he, but that didn't stop him from acting like he was god's gift to women.

He had girls fluttering all over him as he spoke in his husky Scottish accent. I couldn't say I wasn't affected by his charm, but I had more self control. I was there to focus on my studies and to make my family of muggles proud. I wouldn't listen to the 'Pure-Bloods' as they call themselves as they call me Mudblood, I wouldn't even blink an eyelash in their direction. I would make them all realise that your family background does not have any affect on your ability to excel in any area.

So there was going to be no messing around with boys. All of my focus will be concentrated on my studies and becoming the top of my class in each and every class.

Even when I made this resolution my eyes had strayed to the boy as he laughed and flirted with the girls. He looked up and our eyes met. It was then I realised I had to stay away from him otherwise I would never prove my point. Oliver Wood was dangerous.

A year later I had been befriended by all the girls in my dorm and some of the boys in my year as well as below in years. I had taken an interest in Quidditch only because Alicia Spinnet, one of the girls in my dorm, was on the team as a Chaser and she asked me to come to watch her practise. I had no idea that Oliver was on the team, much less as the Keeper.

Three more years passed and I was into my fifth yeah. My grades were superb and most of the boys wanted me, whether they were in my year, younger than me or older, but I was still all about work and I probably always would be. I was McGonagall's favourite, even though she didn't show it usually, but it was the little things she did that made me notice. She took extra time to look over my work and left little comments all over the pages. Even Snape had taken a small liking to me. Enough that he didn't make my life hell in the classroom like all the other students that weren't Slytherin's anyway.

It was in my fifth year that it all changed. I have always been a social person with a loud personality. I don't take crap from anyone and never back down from challenges. You wouldn't have guessed huh? Being so focused on my studies and all, but alas I am a party girl and love to pull pranks. Especially with the Weasley twins, good times, good times.

During my fifth year I returned to the Quidditch pitch only to watch the famous Harry Potter, who I had never heard about until I read about him in 'Famous Wizards and Witches of Age', play as the Seeker in the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. That was when the game of Cat and Mouse really started.

Now it's 2 years later and I am returning to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry for my final and most important year of school. What it holds I don't know, all I know is that Oliver and I's game will have to come to an end. Whatever the outcome, its out last year together.

I wouldn't give in; I _would_ prove that we are just as smart as Pure-Bloods. And if a certain Oliver Wood got in my way, well… let's just say my attitude problems would surface.

**What do you think guys? Is this a keeper? Lol, Keeper, keeper… ok, sorry, it's too early in the afternoon. hehe, only got up like an hour ago and its 1:45. XD It may take me a while to update cause I struggled with this one, but I promise an update, and of course because I am updating most of my other stories as well. XD**


	2. Chapter One: Runaway Train

**I have changed the Prologue around just a little. Adding another paragraph in, so please re-read and then read my update. XD Hope you like it. **

**Chapter One: Runaway Train**

"Imigh! Brostaigh Riley!" Yes yes, I know, it's 10:58, cutting it pretty close, but my plane was delayed and now I am talking to myself. Not to mention the wind totally ruined my hair, not that I am one of _those_ girls, but I still have my limits at bad hair says, and this has to be one of the worst. Pieces are sticking up at odd angles and it looks like they are defying gravity. All in all, I look like a crazy person.

Ok, trying to flatten my hair while lugging a massive suitcase, trunk, backpack and my black leather shoulder bag is **not** a good idea, not to mention holding my pure white Persian cat, Déesse (which means 'Goddess' in French) in my arms. Having my cats' tail in my face also didn't help, so when there was a crevice in the pavement, down went Riley, Persian and all. So there I lay, with a minute to go before the train left, suitcases on top of me, Déesse sitting next to me meowing in displeasure while I just lay there in my face plant on the pavement right outside platform 9¾'s.

"Sacre Bleu!" I cursed in despair. The ground was hard! And it wasn't like anyone knew I was cursing, I was speaking French for goodness sake! And I couldn't blame high heels for tripping over because I wasn't wearing any. Just my new black leather flat boots making me my usual 1.6m short self (which can also be converted to about 63 inches or 5 feet and 2 inches, yes I have a lot of time on my hands, worrying over my height, but oh well) in black jeans, silver loose necked sleeveless top, black cotton tight cardigan and an icy blue wool scarf that my father gave me for my 16th birthday because it said it brought out my own piercing ice blue eyes. I inherited them from my mother as well as my flawless pale skin that sometimes looks as if it is glowing. The only things I really inherited from my father were his high metabolism, which means I can eat anything and not gain anything, but then again I play a lot of sport and I used to dance, so it could be those reasons too, and his dark hair. I have really dark thick red hair that falls around my shoulders in soft waves. People say it suits my fiery personality. My father has thick dark brown hair, so I guess you can see where I get my hair colour from. With my sport and dancing it makes me pretty much all muscle which is good when the boys in Gryffindor house, not to mention the others as well, ask me for an arm wrestle I usually win, and if not I give them a run for their money. I am tank, man! I inherited everything else from my mother; her facial features, height, body shape, everything. Sometimes it's painful for my father to even be near me because I also have my mother's beautiful husky singing voice that even animals stop to listen to… apparently anyway, these are just stories I have heard from my father when he is in the mood for talking about my mother.

Back to me on the ground though. Just lying there on the cold hard pavement, just thinking. Not moving. It took about 5 seconds for the men closest to me to zero in and help me up.

"Miss? Miss are you alright? Can you move?" I think it was the security guard because I could hear the sound of keys rattling. I felt myself being lifted to my feet with arms around my shoulder.

"Yes thankyou," I had about 50 seconds left until the train left so I had to think on my feet. "Oh mon Dieu! It's Britney Spears!" And while they all looked around for the non-existent singer I quickly grabbed my things, grabbed the still miffy cat and threw myself through the barrier with 30 seconds to spare.

The beautiful red steam train came into view stopping me in my tracks wasting time that I didn't have time to waste.

"Riley? Oh my god, Riley hurry up!" A girls' scream brought me back to the present. I soon found the source of the scream as Alicia Spinnet, my female best friend, hung out the window waving her arms at me in panic.

"Damnú air!" I cursed in Irish as I quickly waved my wand and made my luggage fly into the still open door on the train. They landed in a heap on the floor, but I didn't care as I tucked Déesse under my arm and sprinted for the door as the train started to move. Now Katie Bell, the Weasley twins', Oliver and Angelina Johson had joined Alicia at the windows and also screamed for me to move it. I knew I was in deep trouble when the train rapidly approached the tunnel, but I also knew that I was fast enough to reach the door in time before the tunnel wall obscured it from view… at least I _hoped_ I was fast enough. If not I was going to be one squished half-Irish, half-French fiery red head.

"Tyler you idiot! Stop!" Yes yes Olivia, but I'm sorry to say it's too late to stop. I am about an arms breath away from the door and if I slow down now I will be made into a very nice pancake on the wall. As for him calling me 'Tyler', well my name is Riley Taylor Coo, so when I began to call him Olivia he called me 'Tyler' because Riley is already a name used for both sexes, like 'Pip', or 'Shannon'.

Slowly getting closer to the train door did nothing for my nerves because there was still the problem of actually getting **on** the train. My prays were answered though when Oliver threw out his arm from his place now at the open door and yanked me in. We landed in a heap of red, muscle and fur just in time for the train to rattle through the tunnel. A split second later I reckon and I would not be the whole Riley Taylor Corr.

"Are you bonkers Tyler?" A voice screamed in my ear as I tried to untangle our feet as Déesse flew down the corridor away from us. I think she was in a bit of a mood, considering being squished and all.

"Not really…" I trailed off as I realised our position; me on top of Oliver, my leg between his, my hands on his chest, his hands around my waist and out mouths an inch apart.

I quickly flew off him and landed on my suitcases in a heap with a quick squeal of panic. Oliver just shook his head at me and said, "How is it that you are incredibly graceful, but on the off chance when you _are_ clutzy, you are clutzy to the highest degree?" He shook his head again and waved his wand so my trunk, suitcase and backpack flew in the air and floated ahead of him as he walked in the same direction as what Déesse had.

I just looked after him, picked up my shoulder bag, shoving my iPod, and wallet back in it because they had fallen out and stalked after him quietly.

Most people had seen my daring act and were congratulating/reprimanding me in the corridor, but I just laughed it off and continued to follow Oliver. Truthfully I had been scared shitless as I had run towards the train, but I just did not want to miss the train. My whole future lies at Hogwarts, and yes, I would probably have gotten to Hogwarts some other way, but I wasn't thinking, I just reacted.

About 15 seconds later I found myself on the ground again with three bodies on top of me. With a massive 'oomf' I lay winded on the floor, half inside the compartment and half outside. 2 lots of red hair and one lot of blonde hair made me realise it was Fred, George and Alicia on top of me. Oliver didn't even spare us a glance as he stepped around us and put my luggage on the top railing and sat down, putting him out of my field of view.

"Can't… breathe…" I struggled out as I tried to regain feeling in my arms.

"Oops, sorry. Next time it will be a softer tackle right Fred?"

"Right, George," I heard two voices say above me as blue eyes came into focus.

"What were you thinking Miss Riley Taylor?" Alicia scolded above me as she whacked me in the arm on the way up.

"I wasn't thinking?" I knew something like this would make her happy so I say them just for her.

"Too right you weren't! Katie fainted!" And low and behold she was telling the truth; Katie was lying in Angelina's arms across the seat. Ok, so that made me feel a little guilty, but Katie was such a worrier.

"Oops…" I managed to look a little sheepish before the Weasley twins yanked me to my feet with my leather bad swinging. I think I managed to hit Oliver with it before I sat down next to him because he was rubbing his cheek and glaring at me. What a bonus! Now to just survive the year with him…

­_____________________________________________________

_Translations (Irish Gaelic to English)_

'Imigh! Brostaigh Riley' = 'Go! Hurry up Riley!'

'Damnú air' = 'Shit'

_(French to English)_

'Sacre Bleu' = 'Bloody Hell'

'Oh Mon Dieu' = 'Oh My God'


End file.
